thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valhall 14
Valhall 14 was one of the many oil rigs that dotted the Gulf Coast searching for the precious oil that powered the ]pre-war world. Eventually the oil stopped coming for Valhall 14 and whatever that could be salvaged from the rig was sent to the Alaskan Front and the rest was left to rust. Following the war, it became the home of a tribe of Roughnecks led by Warchief Groak Vargh known as the Valhallers after the oil rig in which they are from. Town Description - Only one way up onto the platform, an old rusty metal ladder attached to one of the concrete legs of the oil rig. - Small population, under 70 people inhabit the Oil rig. - Small cramped conditions upon the old rusty platforms, with small shanties. - Starvation, inbreeding, cannibalizing is common. - The entire population has facial tattoos, with the warriors sporting mohawks. - One word, rust, that should be a descriptor for almost everything here. (MBP) - I see these guys using homemade rusty blades and lengths of chain as go to melee weapons. (MBP) - Being surrounded by a large body of irratiated water probably leads to high percentages of mutations and other birth defects, along with the general populace being covered in nasty rashes and blemishes (FS), etc. (LMG) Town History Set up and build a nice story about the town and how it fits into the larger setting. Stores & Services Local economy is based on raiding local settlements. The raiders take the supplies back to Valhall 14 and they sell the slaves to CTE. *I was thinking that there probably wouldn't be a store in a traditional sense. My idea is that they sort all of the items they take into crates and drums in a central storage area to be distributed out to their men on an as needed basis. These guys do not seem like merchants to me. Instead of there being a storefront you have to bribe the roughneck supply officer to get the item you want, the better the item the more you have to bribe him (charisma will play a big role here). Functionally this will operate almost identically to a store but I thought this would be a unique way to handle this. (MBP) *I was thinking it would be cool to have a tatoo artist you could visit. It would fit the setting and we don't have anything like that currently available. We could also challenge a few of our artists to come up with some unique designs for these guys. (MBP) Notable NPCs - Warchief Groak Vargh: The undisputed leader of the settlement. A giant of a man, standing at 6'6 while most of the other people of the settlement range under 5'8. Huge, muscular and uneducated; still cunning and devious and smart enough to realize that he and his people could get a better life on shore and wants it very badly. The Surrounding Area - Sells slaves to CTE but it is a shifty relationship; the Valhallers want the nice lifestyle the CTErs have while the people of CTE want almost nothing to do with the dirty, smelly cannibalistic tribals who sell them their captives. Category:Workshop Category:Gulf Coast Texas